TREASURES
by Rockerbaby
Summary: Fi has always been good with animals. Does she have a gift? Jack feels left out of everything.......


TREASURES

Title: Treasures

Author: Rockerbaby

Summary: Fi has always been good with animals....

Category: So Weird

Fi laughed as the goat at the +SUPREME ANIMALS PETTING ZOO+ came up to her and started chewing on her jeans. Carey smiled, too. "Don't you think you look a little funny, Fi?" Jack asked sarcastically. There was a goat chewing on her jeans, a pigeon had stopped to rest on her head, and she was holding a chicken. "Um, let's see, NO!" Fi said, grinning. Clu snorted. "She got you that time, man!" he said, laughing at Jack. Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he said, walking over to his mom. His mom was busy taking pictures of Fi looking like an animal madman. Jack asked his mom "Why did we have to come here?" and frowned. "Well, baby, let's sit down." Molly said, pulling him over to a bench. "When you and Fi were little, Rick and I brought you here. Fiona was almost magic with the animals, even when she was so young, and I guess I kind of wanted to see if she was still an animal person." Molly said to Jack. "But why couldn't you have dropped me, Carey, and Clu off somewhere, like that video arcade down the street?" Jack asked his mom. "Well honey, Irene wanted Carey and Clu to come, just so they could get away from city life, and maybe be around other country life for a little bit." Jack's mom said, biting her lip. "But what about me? Why did I have to come?" Jack persisted. Molly opened her purse and pulled out some photos. There were some of Rick and Molly, Rick and the animals, Molly and the animals, Rick and Fi, Fi and Molly, and Fi and the animals. Molly pulled out some more photos. They showed Jack sitting on a bench with his arms crossed and a frown. Jack winced. "Well, we knew you never liked animals, but, well, I thought maybe you might remember your dad a little more if we came." Molly said, taking a deep breath. "So? Who cares? I don't need any more memories! I hate animals! Can't you see? I don't need to remember dad, because he's DEAD!" Jack screamed, and Carey and Clu turned to look at him. Jack stormed off and found a table outside to sit down at. Fi gently pushed the goat away, put the chicken down, and carefully picked up the pigeon and let it fly away. She ran out the door, hoping to find Jack. She found him sitting at a table with his head down on it. "Jack, are you okay?" Fi asked him, sitting down beside him. Jack didn't answer. Fi stroked his cheek and felt a tear roll down his face. "Jack, it's okay. Everything's going to be all right. Stop crying." Fi said to him. She looked around and noticed he was sitting at a table outside *Vinny's Steaks*, which had been her dads favorite restaurants. The restaurants outdoor radio came on and Molly's "More Like A River" started playing. Fi said to Jack "You're lucky. You have more memories of him then I do. Jack, you don't get how lucky you are. You have memories of dad, you've got friends touring with you, you're great in sports, you've got Gabe, you're so lucky. You have so much more than me, Jack. You're somebody." Fi said to him. Jack lifted his head. "No, Fi, you're the lucky one. You don't have the responsibility I have to have, you have something you like to do, everything's good for you. We always go where you want to go, we always go places because of you. You know mom likes you more. You know that Fi Phillips." Jack said to her. "Jack, that's how you feel?" Fi asked him. Jack nodded. "Jack, I'm a nobody. No one cares about weird stuff, I'm just a nobody. You're so much better than me, Jack." Fi said to Jack. Jack looked into her eyes. "Fi... ...Mom told me something before I left the petting zoo." Jack said. "What did she say?" Fi asked him with a curious look on her face. "She said... ...she said that you've always had a gift with animals. And you have. When Carey got a dog, it loved you. When dad got us a hamster it always wanted you to be with it, when Candy got a kitten it always wanted to play with you. I feel like a third wheel. It's you, Carey, Clu, animals, mom, I feel so left out. I'm not good at anything. I've never had a chance to be good at anything since we're always touring. Sometimes I wish I were you." Jack said. Fi smiled. "Really? I thought animals just liked me." she said. "Fi, you have lots of friends, you've got treasures, I don't have any treasures. Just you." Jack said. He wiped a tear off of Fi's face. "Jack, that's so sweet." Fi said to Jack, smiling. Jack smiled back. "Come on, let's go find the others." he said. They stood up and Jack put his arm around Fi. They walked back and everyone else was ready to go. Jack pulled his arm off of Fi. His mom smiled. "Let's go guys, we should head back." Molly said. They walked to the tour bus and found Irene and Ned already in the front seats. Fi climbed up the stairs to the tour bus and went to her room. Her computer beeped "New Mail" and she clicked it.

*********************************

The e-mail was from Guardian Angel. Fi clicked read.

Dear Fiona~

You may have wondered why the line that said who it was from just said Guardian Angel. Don't worry, because I am your Guardian Angel. I need to tell you something. 

*You have a gift. A gift with animals. Ever since you were born you had the gift. You can communicate with animals, hear their thoughts, feel their feelings. You need to use your gift. You will know when. Where I am from, having that gift is considered a treasure. If you don't use your gift properly, and when you are supposed to use it you don't, you will lose your greatest treasure. And you know what that is.*

Please do what it says. You don't want to lose your brother, too.

~Your Guardian Angel

Fi gasped. This wasn't true. If she had a gift, then Jack had to have one too, but what? Fi went to the search engine bar at the top of the page. She typed in Treasures/Gifts. A page popped up. She skimmed through it.

**Usually, if someone has a special gift, then another member of that ones family has a gift too. Here is a list of what usually is the happenings.**

|~Psychic - Witch

~Animals - ESP

~Creature - Creature

~Medium - Siren|

Fi looked at the second thing. Jack must have ESP! Then a voice came through her head. It was a man's voice. "No Fiona, it's not Jack. It's me. Dad." said the voice. Fi concentrated hard and spoke back through her mind. "Daddy? It's really you?" she asked him. "Yes, Fi. It's me. Daddy. How's your mother?" Rick Phillips said to her. "Mommy's fine." Fi said back. Fi felt like a little girl again for an odd reason. "How's Jack? I hope he's fine." Rick asked Fi. "Daddy, how did you know? There was some trouble today with mommy, but he's fine now." Fi said back through her new talent of ESP. "Okay, baby. I love you. I have to go, but we can talk later, okay Fi?" her dad said. Fi smiled. "Sure daddy." she said back, grinning. As soon as she stopped talking to him, she felt like her usual self again. She smiled, and said to herself "This is amazing. I wonder how long I've been able to do this." and heard her door softly open. "Fi?" her mom asked. "Yeah, mom?" Fi replied. "Something came in the mail for you. But first, can we talk about Jack?" Molly asked. "Sure mom!" Fi replied. "What happened today? Is Jack okay?" Molly asked her. "Well, Jack was tired, and he was just unhappy about some things. He's okay. He's just been having a hard time lately." Fi said to her mom, taking a deep breath and smiling. "Okay Fiona. Thanks." Molly said, getting up and getting something from outside the door. "This came in the mail. It says from RP. Be careful opening it, you don't know what's in there." her mom said. Fi unwrapped the basket-shaped gift and heard a strange noise. She unwrapped it even further. Out jumped a kitten. "Oh my gosh, mom! It's a kitten!" Fi yelled. Carey, Clu, Jack, and Irene came running in. Jack sat down on the floor. The kitten walked up to Jack and jumped into his lap. It started purring. Jack grinned. Fi said "Hey Jack, maybe you have the gift too!" and laughed. Clu kneeled down and started petting the kitten. "What are you going to name her?" Carey asked. The kitten was a calico. "How about... ...Callie?" Fi asked. Jack smiled. "I love it! It fits her perfectly!" Jack said. Fi heard another voice on her head. It was her kitten. "I love it!' the voice said. Fi smiled, and replied back in her head "Then Callie is your name!" and announced out loud "Callie it is!" and grinned.

*********************************************************************************

Fi saw Jack carrying a purple folder. "Hey Jack, what's that?" she asked him. "Oh, just some songs I wrote." he replied. "Cool! Can I see them?" Fi asked. Jack hesitated, then finally said "Okay." and smiled. They walked into his room and Fi pulled a song out of the folder and started to read it.

TREASURES

|There's always been something in my life/Through good times and strife/I never knew what it was/but then I realized it was love./Always been there for me/Always been there helping me/She's my family/All I have/She's the biggest part of me./It's a treasure/One I'll never forget/Stop loving her it won't happen ever/she's just the best./If there's anything called a treasure for me/It's my little sister/Can't you see/She's the only thing that can make me happy.|

Fi smiled. "Jack, that's great." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Mom! Come here!" Fi called, wanting her mom to see the song. Molly came in and saw the paper Fi was holding. Jack was about to protest, but then he let his mom see it. "Jack, did you write this? It's great!" Molly said. Jack nodded. "I'm going to sing it at the concert tonight, if it's okay with you." she said. Jack's face lighted up. "Of course!" he replied with a grin.

***************************************************

Jack and Fi sat in the front row for their mom's concert that night. Molly sang In the Darkness, Origami, More Like A River, She Sells, Love Is Broken, and finally Jack's song.

"This song isn't by me, or any of the people who play for me. It was written by my son, Jack Phillips. It's called Treasures." Molly said. The band started playing, and Molly started to sing. At the end everyone clapped more than they had for other songs. Reporters begged Molly to sing it at her next concert. "Ask Jack!" she always replied. Jack smiled whenever a reporter came over to him. Jack always said sure, he'd let his mother sing it. Whenever a reporter asked to interview him, he always mentioned Fi. On the front cover, on almost every newspaper, was a picture of Jack and Fi. At the end of the concert, Fi told Jack "That's how every story should end." with a smile.


End file.
